Sometimes You Shouldn't Get Out of Bed
by JennSkeleton
Summary: Spike is looking to catch a quick bounty and get some fast money but things are never that simple


This is a short story I wrote in seventh grade more than 6 years ago. I didn't edit it because I thought it should be left the same just so people can see how my writing style had changed over the years

This is my favorite short story. It is about a determined bounty hunter and a ruthless outlaw, who meet each other in a very unusual way.

Jenny June Robertson was a young girl with long light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was watching television in her hotel suite, when she decided to take a warm shower, since she was a little cold in the hotel room. As she reached for a clean bath towel and a wash cloth she paused for a moment. She knew that once she took a shower she was going to want to take a nap, so it would be a good idea to eat before she bathed, since she hadn't eaten already.

Jenny plopped down on her bed to reach for the hotel phone to order room service. The man on the other end told her it would be twelve dollars for the medium cheese pizza and cold coke. Even though she was slender she had an unreal appetite and could eat a large pizza and still be hungry. She knew the hot cheesy pizza and cold coke cola would really hit the spot. Before she hung up the phone she made sure to tell him to deliver it to room 218.

Spike Spiegal, a good-looking tall hunk with his fluffy dark green hair and piercing reddish-brown eyes, was itching to catch a crook. After all, he was the best damn bounty hunter in the galaxy. He was known for being a "ruthless and hot-headed," guy, who didn't obey anyone's rules. He travels in outer space to find fame and fortune, like most bounty hunters. While he was looking for some quick cash, he noticed a wanted dead or alive ad for a notorious outlaw. Furthermore, he saw in today's newspaper that someone had seen the outlaw entering a hotel room on the planet Jupiter. After rereading it a few times, he decided why not catch the outlaw and get the 5 billion woolong reward. He hopped in spaceship, the swordfish II, and flew off in the direction to Jupiter. As he flew he came up with a fool-proof plan.

Spike had just walked in the busy hotel, when he headed some of the employees discussing the sighting of the outlaw that had happened the evening before. When he reached the counter, he asked to speak with the manager. The manager was an older looking male. As Spike asked the manager "which room was the outlaw seen entering?" the manager's face seemed to grow red. It seemed that he felt that Spike was wasting his time. For a moment the manager even seemed to be pretending not to hear him. Spike repeated the question and this time said it in a more threating manner. The manager still pretended not to hear him. Spike was getting pissed now. He pulled out a gun and pointed it in the manager's face. "I am going to ask you again, which room was the outlaw seen entering?" This time when he spoke in his threating voice he made sure that the manager knew it wasn't an empty threat.

The manager angrily replied "Suite 218 is the room that Mrs. Samson saw her entering." Spike ran up a nearby stair case. As he ran up the stairs he was jumping two stairs at a time. This was going to be easier than the last outlaw he caught. If he hurried he could be eating out for dinner. The thought brought a huge smile to his face as he slowly walked down the hallway to the room 218.

Jenny had finished her pizza, bath, and had even gotten dressed. Now she was lying in the hotel bed relaxing with her eyes closed. It had been a long day and she was extremely tired. The bath hadn't helped her wake up. Moments later her eyes popped open as she heard a noise outside of the hotel room. She knew that there was someone outside in the hallway. She reached over as quietly as she could to grab a pistol that was lying on the bedside table.

Spike stood in front of the door. Before he grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. He paused for a moment to lean against the door to listen to see if he could hear any noise coming from inside the room.

Meanwhile, Jenny was getting scared and barely breathing. She held her breath as she listened to the sounds of the door opening. She held the gun tightly in her shaking hand. As she watched the door, she tried to steady her aim and secured her grip on the trigger.

Spike walked through the door. He was breathing heavy. The lights were off. _She must be asleep. _He thought to himself as he grabbed the light switch and flipped on the overhead light. When the room was aluminate spike found himself staring at Jenny as she was pointing a gun at his head. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. They were sizing each other up. As he studied her he noticed that she looked nothing like the picture of the outlaw.

The outlaw was a blonde with blue eyes. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He knew that someone could dye their hair, but her eyes were a different color. There was no way it was the same girl. He must have gotten the room wrong. As he stood there lost in thought, she yelled at him, "What are you doing in my room?"

Spike didn't reply because he was too busy staring at Jenny. He was mesmerized by her beauty. Suddenly, remembering his job he turned to leave to fine the real outlaw. As he left, he heard a gunshot and seconds later felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked down to see the blood oozing from a bullet wound.

Jenny jumped up as he fell forward to his knees. She could not believe that she had shot the stranger. She hadn't meant to shoot him; it had been an accident. As she knelt beside him, to see if he was all right, she grabbed her arm and took the gun from her. In just a few minutes, he had her tied to a chair. While he was tying her to the chair he had discovered that she had stolen a prototype from a laboratory on Mars. He had heard about the theft about a month ago. It was a device that with the push of a button could change the appearance of a person, and the most terrifying part about it was that it looked like nothing more sinister than a wrist watch.

Spike was starting to regret his love of fame and fortune. Maybe, just maybe he should take the watch and just let her go. He could say the theft had escaped and still get the reward for the device. After all, the prisons on Saturn were getting full and she had only stolen from the rich that is besides the laboratory. Every time he looked at her, he felt sympathy for her. The prisons were so horrible. He knew she wouldn't do well there. No one as pretty as her would survive. He decided to let her go as he pocketed the device.

Jenny hugged Spike tightly to thank him before she turned to leave. As she walked out of the hotel suite she pulled him a kiss and said "See you around." For a moment, he wished he could follow her. Nevertheless, she was evil and he was good. Those differences would never work out together. Someone would have to change and he knew she would never be the one to change. "Sometimes you shouldn't get out of bed." He thought to himself as he reached into his pocket to realize that the device was gone. By the time he had realized the device was gone it was too late, she was long gone.

As spike sat in his ship sulking he noticed the next day's paper sitting next to him. Another criminal on the run…another case to solve and this time, Thank God, it was a man. He could handle this. He smiled as he set off to catch the new outlaw.

Jenny pressed the wrist device to "man" as she held a gun in her other hand while standing outside of a bank.


End file.
